¿¡en mi vida te follaria?
by MARITIMA
Summary: Ella una chica rebelde que no pensaba encontrar a alguien como ella en ese lugar... el un chico al que ella no se puede resistir NaruxSaku  Reeditado
1. Chapter 1

**Lo siento por la tardanza pero estaba con cero imajinación, asique borre todo y volvi a empezar. espero que este de racha de nuevo y no me vuelva a atrancar. Lo siento de verdad, subire pronto la conti :)**

**Algunos personajes no me pertencen ni bla, bla, bla...**

En la escena se podia apreciar a una chica de cabellos rosas tumbada en una hamaca, siendo habanicada por Jared Leto y Orlando Bloom. La pelirrosa estaba disfrutando de una deliciosa caipirinha rodeada de estos dos hombres, pero al abrir los ojos y mirar hacia al mar, sus ojos empezaron a dilatarse. Se acercaba una gran ola que a ese paso los llevaria a ellos consigo, y asi fue...

Se despertó toda agitada, con la cara empapada al igual que la ropa de cama. Escucho una risa a su lado y tan pronto como giro la cabeza, al niño que estaba al lado le cayo una buena colleja.

-Shoooootaaaaaaaaaaaa- su grito se escucho en la otra punta del vecindario- ¿que coño acabas de hacer? Si ya sabia yo que tenia un hermano estupido, pero no pense que fuera para tanto.

-Invecil, mama me mando despertarte porque sino vamos a llegar tarde, y como gritandote no me hacias caso tuve que recurrir a esto- dijo el niño todo convencido- aparte no querras que te vuelvan a expulsar el primer dia.

Su hermana lo miro con cara furiosa, como lo pillara lo destrozaria. Shota al verla se fue corriendo cerrando de un portazo la puerta.

-Maldito niñato de mierda- iba murmurando para ella.

Sakura Haruno, ese es su nombre. Este comienza un nuevo año, en un instituto nuevo, en una ciudad nueva. Para ser exactos en el Konoha school, que claramente se situa en Konoha. Cursa el penultimo año de instituto y tiene 17 años.

La razon por la que este año empieza en un nuevo colegio es para ser exactos, porque la echaron del anterior. Solo tiene a su madre y a su hermano ya que su padre murio cuando ella tenia 7 años. En esa epoca comenzo su etapa de rebeldia, que le dura hasta ahora. Su madre ya esta harta de las quejas de los profesores, de sus expulsiones, de las peleas, de las salidas nocturnas- en las que aveces no vuelve en dias- su madre probo de todo.

Al principio penso que iba a ser solo una etapa corta como la que tienen todos los niños de pequeños, y que se diera por la muerte de su padre, pero al paso de los años se dio cuenta de que no.

Su hija era descontrolada, irresponsable, controladora, pero lo que mas le dolia en el alma era que aunque fuera todas esas cosas su hija habia madurado demasiado rapido.

Probó con todo, al principio la metio en colegios privados de monjas, pero no duraba mas de una mes, luego en internados de todo el munfo, hasta estuvo en un reformatorio, pero no sabe como la mandaron para casa despues de dos semanas. Su ultimo recurso fue este, dejarla a su aire metiendola en el mejor instituto privado de la hoja.

Sakura venia de una familia adinerada, y una de las cosas que mas odiaba en su vida era a la gente superficial y vanidosa. Los miticos Kens y Barbies del siglo XXI.

La chica tenia una tez blaquecina, el pelo de un extraño color rosado, y unos ojos grandes y verdes.

Era de estatura media, delgada, y aunque no tuviera un gran busto muchos hombres babeaban por ella. Su madre era muy parecida a ella, solo que conservava su color natural, castaño claro.

Su hermano sin embargo se parecia mucho a su padre, tenia los mismos ojos que su hermana, la misma tez blanquecina, pero el cabello lo tenia muy oscuro. Era cinco años mas joven que ella.

**Espero que os haya gustado, subire deseguido el siguiente capitulo. **

**dejen reviews please ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aqui les dejo la conti, espero que les guste ^^**

Sakura salio por la puerta de su habitacion toda apresurada, ya cambiada con su uniforme escolar que constaba de una falda de color verde por encima de las rodillas, una blusa blanca que se pegaba a su cuerpo y un chaleco del mismo color. Unos calcetines blancos y unos zapatos negros.

Al entrar a la cocina su madre le miro con cara de enojo.

-¿Que pasa ahora?- dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño. Llevaba una coleta en vez de el pelo suelto, ya que no le habia dado tiempo de peinarlo.

-¿Pues que piensas ir con eso en la cara? ¿Y con el pelo recogido para que se te vea ese horrible tatuaje?

Sakura levanto una ceja y en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa. Su madre se referia a los pirciengs que la adornaban. Tenia un aro en la nariz, uno en la lengua y unos cobra en el labio de abajo. Tambien tenia uno en el ombligo. En la oreja derecha tenia dos pendientes y en la izquierda uno arriba de todo y una dilatacion de 6 mm. Por el cuello tenia tatuado unos petalos de cerezo y en las muñecas dos estrellas simetricas.

-Si, sinceramente si pagas tanto dinero para ir a un colegio,¿ no vas a poder ir como te de la gana?- dijo toda convencida, cogiendo las llaves de su flamante Porche negro. Una de las ventajas de ser rica- Shota, me voi ya osea que baja si no quieres ir anadando.

SAKURA pov's

En el trayecto de coche, mi hermano no paraba de decir lo emocionado que estaba de empezar el instituto, para no aguantarlo mas subi el volumen de la musica y me puse a cantar una de mis canciones favoritas: I'd Come For You de Nickelback.

Al llegar al aparcamiento estacione al lado de un ferrari de color naranja, a quien coño se le ocurriria tener un coche de color naranja? Aunque habia que reconocer que el coche no estaba nada mal. Mi hermano y yo nos dirijimos hacia la secretaria para que nos dieran nuestros horarios y demas cosas. Para los demas alumnos no era su primer dia de clases, sino que ya llebaban un mes viniendo. Nos atendio una mujer de cabellos negros cortos que se llamaba Shizune, y nos mando hablar con la directora, que supuestamente se llamaba Tsunade. Ese nombre me sonaba de algo pero no sabia de que , mientras nos ibamos acercando empezamos a escuchar unos gritos muy familiares para mi. No me lo podia estar creyendo, una sonrisa asomo en mi cara, este curso iba a ser interesante.

Fin Sakura pov's

-Naruto, como vuelva a verte fumando en las instalaciones del colegio, esta vez te expulso definitivamente. Y ni hablar de que fumes porros, eso ya ni te lo consiento en ningun lado. Aunque seas mi nieto no tienes derecho a hacer lo que te de la gana entiendes?- dijo gritando la directora mirando a su nieto que se sentaba en frente de ella.

-Si vieja, no lo volvere a hacer te lo prometo- dijo rodando los ojos con aspecto aburrido.

En esos momentos la puerta se abrio detras del chico, dejando mostrar a Shizune y a dos alumnos nuevos. La cara de la chica se le hizo muy familiar a la directora. Naruto ni siquiera se habia girado para ver. Al reconocer la sonrisa de lado que habia echo su antigua y ahora de nuevo alumana a Tsunade casi le da un infarto.

-H- ha-haruno que estas haciendo aquí?- dijo con la mirada horrorizada.

-Pues esque te echaba de menos y me he cambiado de colegio por ti- dijo con sonrisa falsa.

-Osea que te han vuelto a expulsar... esto es peor de lo que pensaba, no me llega contener a mi nieto que ahora llegas tu- fioj murmurando, y pensativa- dios este año los inspectores vienen para darnos el titulo a el mejor colegio del pais, mierda...

Sakura se sintio observada por unos ojos, volteo y se quedo impactada... tambien conocia a el dueño de esos ojos...

**Y? que tal les parecio? dejen reviews subire pronto el siguiente ^^**

**por MARASAN**


	3. Chapter 3

**_SIENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA, ADEMAS DE QUE VA A SER UN CAPITULO MUY CORTITO_**

**_PERO ESQUE ESTOY FALTA DE IMAGINACION Y ESTOY TENIENDO MUCHAS COSAS EN LA CABEZA POR LO QUE NO_**

**_PUEDO ACTUALIZAR MUY DE SEGUIDO, DE VERDAD LO SIENTO, ADEMAS ESTOY EN PROCESO DE HACER OTRO FIC _**

**_QUE SERA UN SASUSAKUNARU AUN NO TENGO DECIDIDA MUY BIEN LA PAREJA._**

**_Y PUES ESO ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE EL CAPITULO Y LO SIENTO :)_**

Sakura pov's

No me lo podía creer… era él. Ese maldito niñato asqueroso había estado saliendo una temporada con mi antes mejor amiga y le había roto el corazón de la peor manera. Acostándose con su mejor amiga en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Y si os estaréis preguntando quien era esa mejor amiga, pues yo amigos…

Me podeis considerar lo mas zorra, hija de puta y todos los demás insultos que podais decir, porque si, fui la peor amiga que pudo existir en el planeta.

Pero esa noche además de que no iba en buen estado, tanto él como yo estábamos un poco pasados de copas, y que ya había tensión sexual desde el momento en que nos conocimos… pues una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos juntos en la misma habitación, en la misma cama…

Flash back

Ughhhh hoy Megumi me quiere presentar a su supuesto querido novio. No hay razón por la que ya le este pillando tirria desde este instante, pero esque siempre me pasa lo mismo, y no comprendo a la gente que se aferra a una persona por siempre. Es lo peor que puedes hacer, te vas un fin de semana de vacaciones con tu familia, vuelves y encuentras al que es tu novio, al que quieres y darías la vida enrollándose con una zorra de turno y si eso me paso ami. Por esa razón ahora soy alérgica a las relaciones.

Por la tarde me diriji al parque en el que me encontraría con mi mejor amiga y su novio, de seguro tendría que esperar por lo menos media hora. Observe a mi alrededor y solo vi a unas cuantas personas caminar por el paseo que cruzaba la zona del parque con césped, a la zona de recreo de los niños pequeños.

Me sente en un banco de madera a esperar y me puse mis cascos para escuchar música, cerre los ojos y me deje llevar por la música, había perdido la nocion del tiempo cuando alguien me toco el hombro. Abri con pereza mi ojo derecho y vi de cerca los ojos azuladdos de mi mejor amiga. Bufe y me eche hacia atrás quitándome los cascos a la vez y estirándome.

Mientras mi amiga empezaba a disculaparse por llegar tarde como siempre lo hacia, escuche una risa muy singular por lo que gire la cara. Ahí fue cuando lo vi por vez primera y desde esa vez quede prendada de ese chico, no sabia lo que era, debía de ser nuestra parecida forma de ser, o esos ojos azules que se me quedaban viendo fijamente siempre que nos veíamos no lo se..

Yo solo sabia que desde ese dia me acordaría para siempre de quien era Uzumaki Naruto

Fin flashback

-Haruno cuanto tiempo- me dijo con una sonrisa de lado y con una mirada picara. Yo lo único que hice fue mirarle con aires despectivos.

-Uzumaki- dije arrastrando el apellido. Todos en la sala estaban sorprendidos.

Shota estaba sorprendido de que hubiera una persona igual que su hermana, pero versión hombre, en una escuela asi.

Shizune estaba además de sonrojada porque ese renacuajo siempre le echaba los cejos, muy sorprendida.

Tsunade sin embargo estaba que se tiraba de los pelos , lo que ahora le faltaba era que estos dos estuvieran en el mismo instituto, en mismo curso y además que se odien. Adiós a ese bendito premio.

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO,COMO DIJE ANTES ES MUY CORTITO

NOS VEMOS BESOS ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Y BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO LA CONTINUACION, LO SIENTO POR LA DEMORA PERO NO PASE UNA BUENA ETAPA Y YO VOY A EMPUJONCITOS.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CORTITO CAPITULO, BESOS **

Despues de esa incomoda situación, Tsunade mando al asqueroso de Uzumaki que me acompañara a clase, antes de claro está soltarnos una perorata de: no os metáis en lios en el trayecto, no gritéis por los pasillos, si podeis siquiera porfavor no os miréis siquiera que es lo mejor para todos, ni se os ocurra saltaros la clase y lo mas importante…

Todos miramos a Tsunade expectantes…

-Decirle a Shizune que no queda mas sake por favor- a todos nos resbalo una gotita por la cabeza- ahh y decirle que lleve a Shota a su clase y ya esta todo, largaros de aquí de una vez mocosos insolentes.

-Lo que usted diga di-rec-to-ra- dije giñandole un ojo.

En nuestro trayecto a el aula, no nos dirigimos la palabra para nada. Al llegar a la puerta Naruto entro tan ancho sin ni siquiera petar abriendo la puerta de par en par.

Yo mientras el profesor le empezaba a regañar y a gritar me recosté en el marco de la puerta a la espera de que se decatara de que estaba ahí. Entrecerré los ojos mientras espera "pacientemente" hasta que no aguante mas.

-Hey! Señor raro con solo un ojo visible estoy aquí, si quiere me puedo ir que no tengo ningún inconveniente.

El profesor giro la cara sorprendido y toda la clase con él. Salude con la mano a todos mientras en mi cara adornaba una mueca. El profesor frunció el ceño debajo de esa especie de mascara.

-Usted debe de ser la señorita Sakura si no me equivoco.

-No se equivoca- mientras decía eso me iba incorporando poco a poco y acercándome a la mesa del profesor.

-Pues bien, presentese, pero antes que nada , muestre mas respeto hacia sus superiores.

Enarqué una ceja y le dedique una sonrisa burlona.

-Lo que usted diga profesor- gire mi cuerpo hacia los alumnos, como pensaba todos eran unos niños pijos, aunque un grupo de personas me sorprendió en demasía, a parte claro está de el rubio de ojos azules al que por muy invecil que sea no puedo quitar los ojos de encima.

- Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, no espero que se lleven bien conmigo.

Una chica pelirroja que me había mirado desde un principio con cara de odio levanto la mano para hacer una pregunta. Aaghhh como odio esta mierda, para que coño te tienes que presentar si ya cuando pasen la lista de clase se darán cuenta de quien eres…

-De que colegio vienes? Tiene que ser de uno muy importante porque he escuchado que tu familia es una de las mas ifluenciantes en el comercio exterior.

-Ammm… pues no se podría llamar un colegio de lo que vengo

-Entonces de que vienes de un internado?- dijo otra pelirubia.

-Eemmm… si bueno estuve en muchos internados, pero no la verdad es que vengo de un reformatorio del interior.

Todos me miraron con cara sorprendida y algunos con la boca abierta, ahora es cuando empezarían las preguntas de porque? Y cuanto tiempo estuviste? Y… bla, bla, bla,b la

Ugggghhh como odiaba los primeros días, pero Sakura te tienes que aguantar, en este tienes que durar aun que sea un solo trimestre.

-Si, estuve en un reformatorio… solo dos semanas… contactos… si me expulsaron del resto de colegios… si tengo un perro.

Despues de todas las preguntas por fin me pude sentar al lado de una pelinegra que tenia la cabeza gacha y la tez muy blanquecina, según recuerdo se llamaba Hinata.

Las clases pasaron normales, dentro de lo que cabe ya que no paraban de mirarme y lo hacían mas aun al ver que todas las preguntas que me hacia el profesor la decía correctamente.

Llego el receso y ahí fue cuando mi mesa fue rodeada de repente por gente.

Guau eso si que no me lo esperaba , sinceramente pensaba que con meterles un poco de miedo me serviría para quitármelos de encima, pero parece ser que fue al contrario.

Sakura calmate, lo conseguiras solo tienes que respirar hondo y procura no pegarle a nadie…

Y ese fue mi gran comienzo de clases.

**Y bueno espero que les haya gustado, comenten porfa **


End file.
